LAKEHURST: Picking Up The Pieces
by LAKEHURST Productions
Summary: (Season 11.5) will blow you away. It tackles the first semester of the 2013-2014 school year. This season will feature 5 new characters and will deal with issues ranging from love triangles to prostitution and much more. Read, enjoy, and review! Promo is up with a few spoilers.


**LAKEHURST**

**LAKEHURST: **_PICKING UP THE PIECES_

**PROMO**

"_Welcome back students," _Principal Richards' voice on the intercom echoes throughout the halls of the now-filled-with-students Lakehurst. It's a new school year and students are filing in left and right.

"_We're seniors now, and if I'm not mistaken that means having a house party on a regular basis," _Jacob states. _"You wanna throw a house party?" _Hannah asks. _"Yep, and babe please tell me you're gonna be there?" _Jacob asks.

"_Nope, I've got to help Dustin with the school paper, we're getting the scoop on the talent show this week and we need to come up with a new template and a ton of questions to ask the competitors. Wish me luck?" _Hannah tells him as she walks away.

"_Wish her luck?" _Adam asks. _"Yeah, she's the one dealing with Quinn Allen, not me!" _Jacob states as Adam starts laughing.

Brittany has just finished singing and she's heading backstage when she bumps into Vanessa. _"Brittany that was freaking awesome," _Vanessa states. _"I'll say. How would you like to go on tour with Taylor Swift?" _a man in a suit asks as Brittany and Vanessa scream at the offer.

Josh looks at Brittany sadly, _"We just became a couple and now you're throwing this in my face?" _Brittany kisses his cheek. _"All my life this has been my dream…to be out there on that stage…please don't take my dream away from me," _Brittany whispers as she's crying. Josh continues to stare at her.

Cedric walks into the gym; we can clearly see that there's a cheer squad tryout taking place. _"What the hell?" _Quinn asks as she and **Ruby Oda **are seated next to each other. They're the captain and the co-captain. Vanessa snickers as she walks in behind Cedric. _"Is there a problem?" _Cedric asks.

Vanessa and Cedric are in each other's face now, _"Threaten my spot on a cheer squad go ahead, but when you stand in the way of me and Keith actually being a couple…I fight back," _Cedric scoffs as Vanessa's words. _"You're going down, V."_

Valerie and Dustin look at each other as if they're falling in love. They lean in to kiss each other; however, Hannah walks in. _"Wow," _Dustin and Valerie immediately pull apart. _"Valerie meet Hannah, Hannah…this is Valerie, the new addition to the paper," _Dustin states as Hannah goes to shake Valerie's hand; however, Valerie looks at her. _"So, you're the girl that broke Dustin's heart?" _Hannah shoots Valerie a WTF look.

Melanie is talking to her mother, _"Because I really enjoyed being the 9__th__ grade outcast!" _Melanie shouts; she didn't even want to come back for her sophomore year. _"This year will be better, I promise," _Marcie tells her.

Melanie is in the music room and Nick taps her shoulder, _"What're you doing?" _Melanie asks. _"I'm not ditching Lydia to be with you. If we're going to get together we're going to do this right. Lydia's my girlfriend! If we're breaking up…it's gonna be on her time, got it?" _Nick states. Melanie scoffs, _"I'm nobody's second choice!" _Melanie states as she walks away.

"_And with me Melanie, you won't be somebody's second choice," _Etienne states as he and Melanie go in for what appears to be a kiss to a nearby Camielle. _"No!" _Camielle shouts as she pounces on Melanie.

**Josh **turns around to face **Quinn**. _"Being your brother just so happens to be the worst experience of my life," _**Josh **shouts at the girl.

**Quinn **walks into a room, where a party is taking place and sees **Randy **dancing with **Ruby**. _"What the hell were you doing with that slut?" _**Quinn **shouts as **Randy **looks at her. _"Go to hell!" _**Quinn **shouts as she slams **Randy**'s car door.

**Quinn**'s eye is black and her lip is cut and bloodied. Now, we see **Josh **looking at her in the far corner of her bedroom mirror. **Quinn **cries as **Josh **becomes furious upon seeing the condition of his sister's face.

Several students are in the hallway watching **Josh **and **Randy **fight.

"_You need to chill!" _**Etienne **shouts at **Camielle**. _"I need to chill? I'm not the one that brought a gun to school!" _**Camielle **shouts at him.

**Adam **smiles at a girl; she returns the gesture by flashing a smile of her own. _"I'm Adam Torres," "Annie Chao!" _**Annie **whispers.

**Adam **and **Annie **are at the Pier on what seems to be a date. **Adam **places his hand over **Annie**'s hand. _"I'm not a lesbian," _**Annie **states jerking her hand away and leaving the Pier.

Principal Richards has a faint smile on her face, _"Due to recent events I have to resign my position as Principal of Lakehurst. I want you all to know that it's been a wild run, but I've enjoyed every bit of it."_

**AN: **_Alright, I got a lot of OCs submitted. From reviews, people who've inboxed me, commented on my wiki account, and from my many other sites that I'm on. LOL. Anyway, I've picked 5 new characters; however, not all managed to make an appearance in the promo above. But, I promise you they'll appear on a regular basis unlike how Nick and Valerie appeared._

_SPOILERS: Based on the chapters that have been written._

_The 5 new characters are: Annie Chao, Ruby Oda, Mark Thresher Jr, Brad Thompson, & Jasmine Martin._

_Principal Richards's first name will be revealed as she'll receive her very own storyline in the season. Her storyline will cause her to resign her position as principal at Lakehurst._

_This season will end at a dance that will be cut short with violence and will end on a cliffhanger._

_This year's sophomores will take relationship drama to a whole new level._

_So far, with Season 11.5 added, Season 11 will feature the most fights._

_If you pay close attention to what certain characters say, a storyline for Season 12 is revealed._

_Also, the storylines that occur this half of the season will be the set up for Season 12, which will be written more maturely and will have a darker tone and will feature several events that will cause for some very gruesome and graphic chapters. _


End file.
